rylonsmandaloriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Rylon Kohr
"I've been called a hero, a murderer, a tyrant....Whatever I am, it's Mandalorian." -Rylon Kohr Homeworld: Vorpa'ya Species: Human Gender: Male Height: 6' Weight: 220 Age: 50 (during the great galactic war) Hair/eye color: Brown Era(s): Old Republic era, Great Galactic War, Cold War RYLON KOHR was a renowned human mandalorian, bounty hunter, assassin, slave, and eventual Mand'alor during the time of the Great Galactic War. After being given up by his birth mother, Rylon was raised on Vorpa'ya by mandalorian philosopher and Chieftain Ined Monie. Following the severing of Mandalore the Vindicated from his title, Rylon eventually became Mandalore the Implacable and spent his later years continuing his predecessor's work by rallying the mandalorians to his cause. Rylon would continue Artus' alliance with the sith, while waging war against the jedi. Rylon's legacy and "bloodline" would continue for thousands of years, a known ancestor to Ryllick Starrider. EARLY LIFE "Rylon was different. For him it was an eternal struggle. For him, there would be no peace." -Ined Monie on his adopted son Some time during his ventures across the galaxy, Ined would come across a human orphan baby that he would take as his own. Returning to Vorpa'ya, Ined would never answer how he came across the young boy, only that the child was now his. Rylon would be his second son, his first Aipaik Monie. Ined names his son Rylon (translated to "riye lonar", or favorable insertion, in this case Rylon into ined's life), and gives him the surname Kohr( combining "Kot" and "Hibir", or Strong and Student) so the child could create his own legacy. From early on, Rylon and Aipaik would form a close bond as brothers. 5 YEARS OLD Rylon and Aipaik both begin training as a mandalorian warrior. 8 YEARS OLD Excelling in all physical tests, Rylon becomes a top student on Vorpa'ya. On his birthday, he begins military training. Rylon begins a friendship with Sora Monie, and a rivalry with JhoBho Feddish. 10 YEARS OLD Rylon is beaten in hand-to-hand combat by the physically larger JhoBho, receives lashings for failure. 13 YEARS OLD Rylon passes his verd'goten. Receives first set of standard silver beskar'gam, which he repaints green and crimson. Receives first tattoo of mythosaur on right forearm. Rylon leaves Vorpa'ya with clan in search of fortunes. Clansmen become mercenaries for hire. 14 YEARS OLD Rylon becomes infatuated with Sora, who rejects JhoBho. The two start a romance. 16 YEARS OLD For his ability to lead, Rylon becomes clan Rally Master which upsets JhoBho. Rylon marries Sora, who changes her last name to Kohr. 17 YEARS OLD As fights on Serroco broke out, Ined agrees to fight for the local government (for a heavy price) against insurgents. JhoBho leaves Ined to die during combat, who is saved by Rylon. JhoBho is banished and labeled dar'manda. At the end of a three month campaign, Stereb rebels attack the mandalorian base camp at night, led by JhoBho. Ined and Sora are beaten to death, while Aipaik and Rylon are captured and sold into slavery; their posessions taken. Rylon swears he will kill JhoBho. GEONOSIS 19 YEARS OLD Rylon, now arena champion, stages his own rebellion and breakout. The young mandalorian is taken in by Nemro the Hutt. Unsure about his life and emotionally unstable, Rylon's weakness is taken advantage of by the Hutt; Rylon becomes a bounty hunter and contract killer. 20 YEARS OLD Rylon is force to fight Aipaik; he refuses. NAl HUTTA Winning favor with Nemro and glory in the arena, Rylon becomes a high paid hunter. In an effort to start over, Rylon accepts his new life, but begins his search for JhoBho. At some point he returns to Serroco in search of JhoBho, and obtains his father's helmet which he begins to wear. Ined's and Sora's bodies are never found. 22 YEARS OLD Rylon runs into JhoBho on Kesh, who has become a competing contract killer. After a short battle, JhoBho flees to his ship. Rylon attempts to pursue, but is unable to track him. 24 YEARS OLD Beginning to amass a sizable fortune, Rylon purchases a D-5 mantis, names it Blood Scream. 25 YEARS OLD After Naboo Senator Hohric Vonshuuk fails to repay his debt to Nemro, Rylon is contracted to kill him. Upon completion, Rylon becomes one of the most notorious hunters in the galaxy. 26 YEARS OLD As Rylon's fortune continues to grow, he starts to scour the galaxy in search of usable mandalorian iron. It's said that he managed to complete eight sets of full armor he used over his life. 30 YEARS OLD Years of bounty hunting has gained Rylon fame and wealth. At some time, Rylon is contacted by Artus seeking the unification of the Mandalorians. 31 YEARS OLD Rylon plays a large part in the overthrowing and assassination of "Mandalore the Lesser". He agrees to return to the mandalorians. 32 YEARS OLD By Artus' command, Rylon is responsible for the destruction of the Jedi temple on Rori, and the death of Jedi Master Ethorran and hundreds of Jedi. Rylon's name spreads across the galaxy, and among the Mandalorians. Rylon becomes a member of Artus' council, and begins training Mandalorians; He forms his own clan known as Aliit Starrider. THE GREAT GALACTIC WAR Vu'traat Rylon sees the need to create Vu'traat, a select group of mandalorians he trains with the original goal of protecting Mand'alor. 35 YEARS OLD Three years into the Mandalorian unification, Rylon is now in charge of training all Mandalorians, and a General Field Marshal in the Mandalorian army. Rylon adopts Dostitok Ossk, a young Trandoshan who recently passed the verd'goten and son of Ouldiro, a Mandalorian scout recently killed in battle. 36 YEARS OLD Rylon learns that his old nemesis JhoBho has gathered Dar'manda and warriors from all over the galaxy to form his own army. They call themselves "Vode", an army seeking the destruction of the old mandalorian ways. Rylon is granted permission by Mand'alor to begin a campaign against Vode. 37 YEARS OLD Backed by Jicoln Cadera, VODE manages to wipe out two thirds of Aliit Starrider. Notable mandalorians like Jaraax Ohl, and mensha-khaine are killed in action. 38 YEARS OLD Dostitok fails to listen to command and is killed in a space battle over Kashyyk by JhoBho. Rylon has now lost a father, a wife, a son and his clan by JhoBho's hand. 39 YEARS OLD Rylon is granted permission to lead the mass of the mandalorian army as Artus' second in command and field marshal. Rylon again pressures VODE. 40 YEARS OLD Rylon leads his armies against Vode one final time. All members of Vode are destroyed except for JhoBho, who flees the known galaxy. MANDALORE ' '"Artus had forgotten the way of the mandalorians. I would remind him." -Rylon on Mandalore the Vindicated. 45 YEARS OLD As Rylon's desires for expansion grow, his relationship with Artus deteriorates. "The Vindicated" orders Rylon to cease operations, and scatter the Mandalorians to once again hide and preserve their culture. Facing the destruction of his past ten years of work, Rylon reluctantly agrees but separates himself from Artus completely. In space thousands of Mandalorians gather; Rylon is intercepted. Expressing their desire for a new Mandalore, chieftains Aka'an Tal, Galraan and Roukoh Kar'ta, and Jarran Ohl convince Rylon to challenge Artus for the title of Mandalore. With the mass of the Mandalorians now on his side, Rylon defeats Artus in hand-to-hand combat. Artus' life is spared, who in turn hands down the title of Mand'alor to Rylon. 46 YEARS OLD Rylon finds JhoBho on Trandosha, who's attempting to rebuild "Vode" as a tribe of Trandoshan slaves. Rylon frees the Trandoshans, and engages JhoBho in a final battle. Removing their helmets and using only blades. When it became clear Rylon would be the victor, he tossed his blad aside; Rylon kills JhoBho with his bare hands. JhoBho's body is consumed by Trandoshan slaves. FINAL BATTLE ''' At 50 years old, the Mandalorians entered a period of massive growth and expansion under Rylon's rule as Mand'alor. To continue their campaign against the Jedi, since their assault on the Green Jedi Temple, Rylon led an operation against Republic and Jedi forces on Ilum. Relying on information provided by a Mandalorian agent on Ilum, Rylon and his mandalorians infiltrated a small Republic outpost, tasked with eliminating it. As the operation began, everything was normal and working like clockwork. As the resistance within the outpost was nearly defeated the small base was surrounded by Republic and Jedi forces. Having already cut the communications from the outpost, the Mandalorians inside knew they had been betrayed. With the outpost surrounded and the Mandalorians outnumbered nearly 5 to 1, they prepared to fight until the death. Rylon, calm and collected as always underwent preparing his men for the oncoming battle. As the Republic and Jedi troops entered the base, they were met with fierce and fearless resistance by Rylon and the Mandalorians. As the battle raged, Rylon spotted a weak spot in the Republic's forces and ordered his men to punch through it. As they broke through the Republic sent a number of Elite Jedi to finish the Mandalorians off. Met in the open field, the Mandalorians engaged the Jedi with no fear. As the battle engulfed the field, the Jedi and Republic soldiers alike began to waver and fall back. The Mandalorians, now inspired by their victory cut down all those who stood in their way. The day was won. As the smoke cleared on the battlefield the casualties were immense. The Mandalorians had lost over 2/3 of their men, and the Republic countless more. Their victory had come at a steep cost, a cost perhaps too much to bear. As the field looked over to find dead and wounded, Rylon lay, surrounded by dozens of dead Jedi, mortally wounded. As his men gathered around him, his most trusted chieftains, Galraan, Dak, Roukoh, Aka'an, Dak, and Jarran were at his side. He bore no sadness, for he had lived a full life of conquest and glory. He bore no cowardice, falling on the field of battle saving an unnamed Mandalorian's life. He bore no shame in the friends that had supported him for countless years. As he took his last breath, he seemed calm as he always did. Then he embraced death with the bravery and courage of only the Mand'alor. The Mandalorians gathered around him did not speak the rest of the mission out of respect to him as his body was carried on their shoulders in silence. His body was taken back to Mandalore and he was buried in his full armor in a traditional Mandalorian ceremony. All of the chieftains that followed him said a small prayer in his remembrance: ''"Ni Su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc. Ni partayli, gar Darasuum." '' PERSONALITY AND TRAITS Rylon Kohr was smart and cunning. Over the years Rylon created his own sense of justice, and moral codes that he strictly followed. Rylon never tortured or killed if it wasn't necessary. Except for his youth, Rylon never took a bounty or job that he didn't agree with. Kohr was an excellent marksman, preferring rifles over pistols. He would spend hours at a time training with his weaponry. Despite having a high-tech arsenal Rylon didn't rely on them, believing that while anything could be needed at any moment, he could only rely on his natural ability and skills. Kohr had a deep seated animosity when it came to all Jedi, light or dark. Rylon's mind was constantly running; He paid close attention to every detail and all of his surroundings, calculating every factor. Rylon was also ambidextrous, but favored his left hand. ABILITIES PEAK HUMAN CONDITIONING: Through intense training and a specialized diet, Rylon has been training his body since he was able to pick up a weapon. At age 5 he began physical training, and weight training when he turned 8. Since then he has engaged in aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and stimulated combat daily. REFLEXES: Rylon has demonstrated on multiple occasions exrtremely fast reflexes. ACROBAT: To keep his body in functional shape, Rylon would practice acrobatics often. HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT: Rylon's fighting abilities are self-taught, brutal, and based on exposing your opponents weakness. PHYSICAL APPEARANCE As an adult, Rylon stood 6' tall. He was almost always wearing mandalorian armor, and a heavy leather utility belt. Despite using heavy armor and weaponry, Kohr considered his intelligence and cunning as his greatest weapon, often relying on them as much as his physical strength and muscle. Rylon also believed in the psychological effect his appearance had on his prey, and as a result showed few his face. Multiple reports suggests he always has stubble and his hair is graying. Rylon has multiple scars all over his arms and hands, as well as one gruesome scar over his left eye which gives him a small left eyebrow. Even though he considered his mind his greatest weapon, Rylon kept his body in excellent shape by exercising daily. Putting emphasis on endurance and core strength. Rylon had a medium build. FAMILY "It all came down to a choice...One I never made." -From the journals of Rylon Kohr Rylon married fellow Mandalorian Sora when he was sixteen. After her death on Serroco, Rylon would follow tradition and never marry again. -Aka'an Tal:' Male Human. Rylon would originally act as a father figure, but their relationship eventually grew to that of brothers. -Dostitok Ossk:A young male Trandoshan and son of Ouldiro Ossk, Rylon would take him in as his own after Ouldiro's death. The relationship was rocky and short lived, however, after Dostitok would disobey orders to stay away from JhoBho Feddish in combat. JhoBho would kill the young trandoshan. EQUIPMENT ARMOR: Kohr mandalorian armor was mostly duraplast, with this chest plate being the only piece of mandalorian iron. His armor was not a full suit of crusader armor, but instead a suit of mixed pieces from multiple suits to fit his needs. The left shoulder pad exhibited the mandalorian mythosaur skull, while his right chest plate displayed the Vu'traat logo. Kohr opted to wear a power armor liner. This liner allowed greater flexibility and ceramic plating to absorb any impacts. The liner also protected him from physical elements such as fire, acid, heat and cold. He kept his armor on a gray battle/flight suit. Kohr wore a heavy brown leather utility belt, with twelve pouches. The contents of the belt frequently changed, but it always included a com-link, several grenades, a personal tracker, and a grappling hook. Kohr opted to keep a combat knife in his left boot. WEAPONS Rylon preferred a heavily modified Mandalorian assault rifle, fitted with a hair trigger, grenade launcher, and upgraded sights. Rylon also extended the magazine and made an adjustable scope able to extend and retract on command. Rylon also used a common blaster pistol with a hair trigger and 8" barrel. He carried it on his left hip. Rylon also had multiple gadgets, including whip cords, grenades, wrist rockets, and poisonous darts. He also carried a 9" combat knife on his right boot. '''JETPACK' Kohr opted to wear merr-sonn JT-2 jetpack, but chose to not wear a missile. The JT-2 provided him Rylon with aerial capabilities, and was a favorite among mandalorians at the time. Category:Mandalorians